thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
David Jeremiah Narrations
Apollo 13 (1995) Promo Bulletproof (1996) Promo Cars (2006) (Read-Along) *''"Lightning McQueen was fast, but sometimes it takes more than just speed to win a race. To find out if LIghtning has what it takes to become a real champion, buckle your seat belts and read along with me from your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Start your engines, it's go time!"'' *''"It was the final race of the season, and Lightning McQueen was in the lead. But on the final turn, his rear tires blew out. It was a three-way tie!"'' *''"A tiebreaker race was to be held in California in one week. So Lightning drove into his trailer and set off with his driver, Mack. Later, after hours of driving, a weary Mack started to doze off. Some pranksters began nudging him back and forth."'' *''"In the jostling, the trailer door opened. A sleeping Lightning slipped down the ramp of the trailer! Jolted awake, Lightning looked everywhere for his driver. He followed a truck off the Interstate, but then he realized it wasn't Mack."'' *''"Confused and lost, Lightning wound up racing through the small town of Radiator Springs, where he lost control and crashed into just about everything. When it was all over, Lightning wound up, caught in telephone wires. The road was ruined. A police car named Sheriff glared at him."'' *"The next morning, Lightning found himself in traffic court. The doors burst open and the judge, Doc Hudson, rolled in. But Doc took one look at Lightning and stopped short." *''"Just then, a Porche entered. It was Sally, the town attorney. Reluctantly, Doc changed his mind and Lightning was sentenced to remain in Radiator Springs and fix the road."'' *''"Later that day, Doc introduced Lightning to Bessie, a road-paving machine. As soon as he could, Lightning zoomed away. But he didn't get far before he ran out of gas. Lightning realized that the sooner he fixed the road, the sooner he'd make it to California. Within an hour, he had finished the job––but he hadn't done well."'' *''"Doc pulled up."'' *''"Later, at a dirt track outside of town, the two cars sat at the starting line. Lightning took off like a bullet, while Doc slowly started down the track. But Lightning sped into a turn, lost control and drove into a cactus patch. Doc easily won the race."'' *''"After losing to Doc, Lightning worked through the night on the road. By morning, there was a beautifully paved new section of road. Lightning headed off to the dirt track."'' *''"He wanted to try the turn he'd missed the day before. He tried again and again, but he kept skidding out. Then Lightning saw Doc watching. Lightning scoffed."'' *''"The next morning, Lightning was back at work on the road. All the townsfolk were so inspired by how wonderful it looked that they began cleaning up their shops. The whole town was starting to look brand new, but Lightning was still dirty. Sally got him all cleaned up."'' *''"That night, Mater the tow truck snuck Lightning out of town for some fun. Mater showed Lightning his crazy backwards-driving moves."'' *''"The next day, Lightning wandered into Doc's garage. Just then, Doc entered. Lightning realized that Doc had been a famous race car. But Doc didn't want to talk about it and slammed the door in Lightning's face."'' *''"Later, Sally invited Lightning to go for a drive. The view was breathtaking. But on the nearby Interstate, cars just sped on by. Sally told Lightning all about the town in its heyday, and of her dream of returning Radiator Springs to its former glory."'' *''"A little while later, Lightning came upon Doc roaring around the dirt track and was truly impressed. Doc told Lightning how the racing world had left him long ago, after he had a big crash."'' *''"Early the next morning, the townsfolk awoke to find the road finished and no sign of Lightning. Then Lightning appeared. He said he couldn't leave without getting new tires from Luigi and Guido. They were thrilled! Lightning bought something from every shop in town."'' *''"Lightning even had a surprise for Sally. On his cue, the townsfolk turned on their newly repaired neon signs. Sally was amazed. The town looked like it did in its heyday."'' *''"Suddenly, vehicles swarmed into town. In an instant, Lightning was surrounded by reporters. Mack pulled up and urged Lightning to come with him. Lightning tried to say good-bye to Sally, but no words would come. She spoke for him. After Lightning had gone, Sally learned that Doc had called the reporters to tell them where Lightning was. He knew that would get Lightning out of town."'' *''"A few days later, as Lightning raced in the big race. All he could think of was Sally. By the time he snapped out of it, he was heading straight for the wall! He hit his brakes hard and spun into the infield. He felt like giving up."'' *''"Then he heard a familiar voice. It was Doc. He was in pit row with a bunch of the Radiator Springs gang! Doc had realized he'd been wrong about Lightning. Now Doc wanted to help him win."'' *''"Back in the race, Lightning was more than a lap behind. But he caught up by using some fancy driving. Then, on the final lap, Chick Hicks bumped him and sent him spinning. But Lightning used Doc's turn right to go left move and shot into the lead!"'' *''"Then, as Lightning raced for the checkered flag, he heard the crowd gasp. Chick had rammed into The King, a legendary race car about to retire. Lightning saw The King in the infield. It reminded them of Doc's big crash. Instead of crossing the finish line, Lightning hit the brakes and went back to help."'' *''"The King was confused. Lightning pushed The King across the finish line. Lightning had finished in last place, but he had shown everyone what makes a real champion."'' *''"A few days later, Lightning headed back to Radiator Springs. He told Sally about his plans to set up his racing headquarters there. And with that, Sally raced off. Lightning happily took off after her."'' Cars 2 (2011) (Read-Along) *''"Mater joins his best bud, Lightning McQueen for a race through Tokyo, Italy and London. To find out what happens when Mater is mistaken for a secret agent, read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now. Start your engines, it's go time!"'' *''"Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell stood on the second floor of the Tokyo Museum. They stared down at the party below. It was the night before the World Grand Prix, and the fastest cars in the world were all there."'' *''"But Finn and Holley weren't watching the racers. They were British secret agents, and they were looking for an American agent who had some important information."'' *''"Down at the party, Mater the tow truck and his best friend, the famous race car Lightning McQueen were talking with Miles Axlerod, who was in charge of the race. Mater had been excited all night, and it kept getting him in trouble. When Lightning spotted some oil by Mater, he got upset. Mater was embarrassed. He hurried off to the bathroom."'' *''"As he left the bathroom stall, Mater interrupted a fight. One of the cars in the fight was the American agent. When Mater wasn't paying attention, the secret agent saw his chance. He planted the top secret information on the tow truck. A second later, the two other cars chased Mater away."'' *''"Out in the hallway, Holley stopped Mater. She spoke to him in a quiet voice. Mater was surprised. He thought Holley wanted to go on a date. But Holley didn't want a date. She knew Mater was carrying secret information. She thought he was the American agent!"'' *''"The next day was the first race of the World Grand Prix. Lightning McQueen zoomed around the track as Mater and the rest of the crew cheered him on from the pit. Suddenly, one of the racer's engines started to smoke. It had blown! A moment later, another race car blew an engine and skidded out of control."'' *''"Just then, a voice came through Mater's headset. Mater recognized that voice. Mater left the arena to meet the pretty car."'' *"Mater looked for Holley. She spoke to him over the headset when she saw him try to buy flowers. Mater replied, forgetting that Lightning could hear him. Lightning was confused, but he moved to the outside of the track. Meanwhile, Mater spotted Finn McMissile fighting the two tough cars from the bathroom. Mater didn't know Finn was a secret agent. He thought he was watching a karate demonstration. He cheerd them on." *''"Lightning told Mater to turn off the headset. Moving outside had cost him the lead. He tried to catch up, but another car won the race."'' *''"Afterward, Lightning was furious with Mater. Mater offered to try and fix things, but Lightning was too mad to listen."'' *''"Mater didn't want Lightning to lose any more. He decided it would be better if he left. The next morning, he went to the airport to fly home. Finn McMissile went over to him, disguised as a security car."'' *''"Finn knew that Grem and Acer, the two bad cars from the bathroom, were following Mater. They knew he had important information, and they wanted to get it back. When Grem and Acer began to chase them, Finn told Mater what to do. Finn thought off the bad cars as he and Mater sped up to a jet."'' *''"Holley was on the jet, too. They looked at a picture that the agent in the bathroom had given to Mater. Mater knew all about the engine they were looking at. Finn and Holley told Mater they needed his help for a top secret mission."'' *''"Mater agreed. Holley and Finn didn't believe him. They still thought Mater was a secret agent––and a really good one!"'' *''"The agents decided Mater should go undercover. Finn finished for him. Disguised as a Russian tow truck, Master snuck into a meeting of bad cars in Italy. He learned about a sinister plot to hurt the racers in the World Grand Prix. The bad cars were using radiation guns disguised as cameras to cause the racers' engines to explode. Mater realized that Lightning was in danger!"'' *''"At that moment, Lightning McQueen was in Italy for the second race of the World Grand Prix. As the racers sped through the winding streets, another car exploded. The bad cars had struck again!"'' *''"Mater knew he had to warn Lightning. But as he tried to leave the meeting, he blew his cover. One of the cars spotted him. Mater made a quick getaway, using some gadgets Holley had given him. Suddenly, a parachute opened and he flew off."'' *''"Mater hurried to the racetrack to warn Lightning. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get his friend's attention. Before Mater could reach him, the bad cars captured him."'' *''"The next thing Mater knew, he was trapped. Finn and Holley were with him. They'd been captured, too. Mater was upset. This time, Finn and Holley realized he was telling the truth."'' *''"The agents knew they were inside Big Bentley, a famous clock in London. Nearby, the final race of the World Grand Prix was taking place. Finn listened carefully. Mater realized he still had time to warn Lightning. He used the spy gadgets the agents had given him to saw through his chains. Then he raced off to save his friend."'' *''"After Mater had left, Holley used her electro-shockers to turn back the hands on the clock. She and Finn escaped from the trap and hurried after Mater. They had discovered something terrible. The bad guy had planted a bomb under the tow truck's hood!"'' *''"When Lightning saw Mater drive onto the racetrack, he forgot all about the race. Just then, Finn radioed Mater to tell him about the bomb. Mater knew he had to get away from Lightning. He began to drive backward."'' *''"In the meantime, Finn and Holley began to capture the bad guys. But when more showed up, Mater's friends from Radiator Springs stepped in to help. Ramone spray-painted one while Guido pulled the tires off another."'' *''"But it was Mater, who really saved the day. He figured out exactly who could deactivate the bomb. Everyone was safe! The Queen of England was so pleased, she made Mater a knight."'' *''"Soon, Mater, Lightning and the gang were back home. Best of all, it had been decided that the last race of the World Grand Prix would now be held in Radiator Springs. The race would decide once and for all, who was the fastest car in the world."'' *''"Lightning was happy, too."'' *''"Just before the race, Finn and Holley showed up. Finn asked Mater to join them on a new mission. But Mater didn't want to leave his friends. Still, there was one last thing he wanted to do."'' *''"Mater sped down the racetrack until he was next to his best friend, Lightning. Mater grinned."'' Cars 3 (2017) (Read-Along) *''"This is a story about Lightning McQueen and his love for racing. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"It was the first race of the season. Fans cheered as the car headed toward the finish line. Out in front was number 95, Lightning McQueen. Lightning's friends Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers and Rick Yardley followed close behind. With a final burst of speed, Lightning surged past the finish line for the win!"'' *''"Lightning's season was off to a great start, and he kept winning races. Then, at the Motor Speedway of the South, all this changed. Bobby Swift was nose to nose with Lightning, when suddenly, an unknown race car blew by them. It was Jackson Storm, a rookie racer. Bobby and Lightning tried to regain their lead, but Storm won!"'' *''"After the race, Lightning congratulated the rookie. Storm grinned. Lightning turned away and then stopped. Storm smirked."'' *''"Jackson Storm was part of a new generation of high-tech race cars. These Next Gen racers were faster than the cars that had come before. They won race after race! Soon veteran racers began retiring or losing their sponsors. Lightning couldn't keep up with the Next Gens. In every race, he finished behind Storm. But he wasn't ready to give up and retire."'' *''"At the start of the final race of the reason, Storm mocked Lightning. Lightning was determined to beat the Next Gen. When the racers began the last lap of the race, Storm passed Lightning to take the lead. Lightning pushed himself harder than ever. Suddenly, Lightning pushed himself too hard. His tire blew out! As Lightning rolled over and over, his whole world went black."'' *''"In the months that followed, Lightning recovered from the crash. He was physically ready to race again, but he wondered if maybe it was time to retire. Lightning thought about his mentor, Doc Hudson. Doc was one of the best races of his time. But a devastating crash had ended his racing career early. Lightning made a choice. He wasn't going to end up like Doc."'' *''"When Lightning told his sponsors, Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze that he would race again next season, they were thrilled. They had just made a deal to get Lightning a new training center so he could train on the same equipment as the Next Gens! But to do it, they had sold Rusty's to a business car named Sterling. Rusty and Dusty introduced Lightning to his new sponsor. Sterling was excited to meet him."'' *''"Sterling took Lightning on a tour of the facility. Lightning watched in awe as a sleek yellow race car zoomed through a simulated course. Curious, he turned to Sterling. Sterling gestured toward the car. Sterling introduced the two of them. Cruz wasn't impressed by Lightning. Lightning was offended. Cruz smiled. Lightning laughed."'' *''"Over the next few weeks, Cruz led Lightning through a series of training exercises. She didn't think Lightning was ready for the simulate. Lightning disagree. He hopped on the simulator and crashed through it screen! Sterling thought Lightning's racing career was over. He wanted Lightning to retire."'' *''"Lightning pleased for one last chance. Sterling was skeptical. Lightning agreed."'' *''"Lightning headed to Fireball Beach to restart his training. Cruz went along to crack his speed. Lightning thought if he trained the same way he had with Doc, he would improve. Cruz smiled at him. Lightning smiled proudly."'' *''"Cruz was approved to be right beside him tracking his speed, but she was stuck at the starting line, spinning her wheels. Cruz had never raced on sand before. Lightning gave her some tips. Cruz tried, but she spun out, stopped for passing crabs and did doughnuts in the sand. Finally, she got it and they were soon zooming across the beach. But Lightning's top speed was still slower than Jackson Storm's."'' *''"Lightning decided he needed to train against other racers on a dirt track, so he and Cruz went to the Thunder Hollow Speedway. Lightning disguised himself and signed up for the next race. It wasn't until the gates closed that the two realized that it wasn't a traditional race. It was the Thunder Hollow Crazy Eight demolition derby, where cars smashed into each other. Cruz watched from the infield until the cars came after her, too."'' *''"Everyone---especially the undefeated champion, Miss Fritter---wanted a piece of the newcomers! Lightning swerved to avoid crashing. Cruz was terrified! She tried hiding behind a stack of tires, but Miss Fritter had Cruz in her sights. Lightning shouted racing tips to Cruz and drew Miss Fritter away from her. At the end of the race, Cruz was declared the winner!"'' *''"After the race, Lightning lashed out at Cruz. He still hadn't improved his speed, because he was too busy taking care of her."'' *''"Cruz turned away. Cruz told Lightning about her first big race. A local track owner had given her a chance of professional racing, and she'd blown it. She had been intimidated by the other racers. Lightning apologized. He hadn't meant to hurt Cruz's feelings."'' *''"The next day, Cruz resigned as LIghtning's trainer. But Lightning asked her to come with him to the famous Thomasville Speedway. Lightning wanted Doc's old crew chief, Smokey, to train him. Cruz agreed. When they got there, they found Smokey. He took them to meet Doc's old friends. Lightning couldn't believe that he was actually meeting his heroes."'' *''"Later, Lightning admitted to Smokey that he didn't want to end up the same way Doc had. Smokey led Lightning to his garage. The letters Doc had sent him while he was Lightning's crew chief hung on the wall. Doc had seen something on Lightning that he didn't see in himself. Smokey smiled."'' *''"Smokey agreed to train Lightning if he faced the facts. Lightning needed someone to stand in as Jackson Storm during his training. Smokey thought Cruz was the natural choice. In the garage, the Legends modified Cruz for racing. She revved her engine excitedly and practiced her trash-talking."'' *''"Smokey trained Lightning the same way he had named Doc Hudson. The other Legends helped, too. They did sprints and drills. Smokey tested Lightning's strength and torque by having him pull a heavy trailer. To practice getting through a crowd of racers, Smokey put Lightning and Cruz in a field of stampeding tractors! He was hard on Lightning."'' *''"After several weeks of training, it was nearly time for the big race. But Smokey had one more test for Lightning, an all-out race against Cruz. The two stayed close together around the track. As they neared the finish line, Lightning gave it everything he had. But it wasn't enough. With a burst of speed, Cruz crossed the line ahead of him. Cruz stopped as she looked at Lightning. He was stunned that he had lost."'' *''"Finally, the day of the Florida 500 race arrived! As Lightning got into position, he felt nervous. He still hadn't managed to match Storm's speed, and his whole racing career was on the line. The starting flag dropped, and the race began. As Lightning sped past the other cars, Smokey and Cruz cheered him on over the headset. Suddenly, Lightning heard Sterling tell Cruz to head back to the training center and take off the spoiler and racing tires––she was a trainer, not a racer. Lightning had said the same thing. But he realized he was wrong. Cruz was awesome on the simulator, on the beach and on the track at Thomasville. She'd always been a racer at heart, she just needed a chance!"'' *''"Suddenly, there was a wreck on the track! Lightning immediately headed for the pit and asked Cruz to meet him there. The pit crew started working on Lightning, but he stopped them. He nodded toward Cruz. The crew gave Cruz new tires, a paint job---and the number 95. Cruz was completely confused. Lightning smiled. He wanted to give her the chance to show the world that she was a racer."'' *''"As Cruz sped around the track, Lightning gave Smokey advice to pass along to her. Finally, Smokey gave Lightning the crew chief headset. Lightning coached Cruz around the track, reminding her of all she had learned. Cruz saw an opening between racers and shot through. The crowd began cheering for the new 95! With only a few laps left, Cruz moved up until she was just one car behind the leader; Jackson Storm! Storm dropped back to taunt Cruz and her new paint job. He didn't think she deserved to be in the race. She wasn't a race car. Storm's words hit Cruz hard, and she slowed down, falling behind Storm. He surged ahead. But Lightning wasn't going to let Cruz give up."'' *''"Cruz felt her confidence return and sped up until she was right behind Storm. The Next Gen was rattled. Cruz laughed at his frustration. Just then, Cruz made a move to the outside. Storm viciously slammed into her, pushing Cruz into the wall. Cruz wasn't going to give up. She pushed herself off the wall and flipped over Storm! Cruz came down in first place and sprinted for the finish line! Cruz won and the crowd went wild! The leader board showed the winner as McQueen/Cruz. Because they had both raced wearing the number 95, Lightning and Cruz had both won. Lightning could have been prouder of his friend. Sterling couldn't believe it, either--Lightning didn't have to retire!"'' *''"Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning and Cruz raced around Willy's Butte. Cruz was now part of Tex Dinoco's race team and had taken Doc Hudson's old number, 51. Even better, Tex had bought Rust-eze from Sterling. Lightning and Cruz were teammates! Lightning was happy. He knew that whether or not, he raced again was up to him and nobody else. But right now, all Lightning was focused on was getting Cruz ready for her next race."'' The Chamber (1996) Promo ER Promo Home on the Range (2004) (Read-Along) The Nutty Professor (1996) Promo The River Wild (1994) Promo Romancing the Stone (1984) on TNT Promo The War (1994) Promo Category:Narrations